


Loneliness can Connect Two People

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Sweden x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	Loneliness can Connect Two People

Living alone with a logical and convenient perspective in life makes Berwald look and act even more mature than how he thinks he is. A lifestyle with no mundane nor extraordinary conversations and reunions. A life of a perfect robot as others secretly describe his existence.

"Isn't he lonely?" Emil asks Y/N, his superior, as he looks at Berwald in a separated cubicle not far from him. The perfect robot's giant stature and default expressionless face make him stand out even more.

"Is he? What makes you say that? I have the same lifestyle, but why is he a big deal? I am alone but I'm not lonely." Y/N replies to the youngest member of their department. Emil looks at her with judging curiosity.

"Sure. You're getting old, though. Just saying." He gets back to working leaving Y/N with confused annoyance.

"A person can be alone and not lonely. Old and alone, but not lonely. And I'm not that old!" Y/N cannot let such moment pass.

"Sure." Emil answers before putting on his headphones.

"Young man, you called me here to teach you how to display the input." She remembers why she is there.

"I get it now, thanks."

"Young people." Y/N sighs as she realizes the burden of being the approachable superior.

Y/N walks to the vending machine in the hallway and buys a drink that can prove her point: the last can of espresso.

"Can we share it?"

A very low voice startles her. Y/N looks beside her and finds Berwald. She stares at him with surprise _. “Does a fellow loner-but-not-lonely need advice? Wait, wow, I didn’t know he looks this good. Why is he a loner? I mean, uh, it’s not like I feel so ugly that I choose to be a loner, but… wait, what does he need? Share? Share… Share what?”_ “Share what?”

He points to the can of espresso in Y/N’s hand.

“Oh.” _“Does he mean we’ll share this? But that means… well, I don’t share cups, bottles, or cans with anyone…”_ “Do you have a cup?” She asks him.

“You can just drink half of it. I’ll pay for the other half.” He replies in that same low voice to which Y/N has to move a little towards him to understand his words.

_“Wow, his lips look… pretty. Wait, what the heck am I thinking?”_ “You know, we can actually share this… like… share…” Y/N mentally slaps herself.

“Just kiss him already.” Emil interrupts as he motions for his two superiors to move so he can buy his own drink.

“I told you I’m not lonely!” Y/N blurts with a red face.

_“What an idiot.”_ Emil knits his brows in annoyance as he picks a soda.

“You’re lonely? Me, too.” Berwald asks her.

“I’m not?” Y/N replies. _“Am I? He is??”_

_“Fucking hell. A couple of old idiots.”_ Emil impatiently waits for his drink to drop. And it gets stuck. _“Shit.”_ He bumps the machine with his shoulder.

Berwald taps the machine with his hand and the soda falls.

“Ugh. Thanks.” Emil quickly grabs his drink to escape the scene. “Old loners.”

“Are we?” Berwald contemplates as they watch Emil walk away.

“No?” Y/N replies.

“Mm.” He agrees. “So, did you want to kiss me?” He asks.

Y/N can feel the heat on her cheeks. “What? I… Don’t listen to that child…”

“I don’t mind.” Berwald continues.

_“Are there butterflies in my stomach?”_ Y/N bravely offers the can of espresso. “Well, you first.”

He takes the can, opens it, and drinks a little. “Your turn.” He hands the can to Y/N, who accepts it and drinks a little before handing it back to Berwald.

_“What the fuck is this anime in real life I’m watching?”_ Emil snorts as he gets tired from watching from the corner and walks back to the office.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
